cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarian: Standing Alone
''Standing Alone is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' Standing Alone One year later, the new breed of quarian "exile" face an uncertain future In the 12 months since the unification between geth and quarians, those who have chosen not to return to Rannoch or ally themselves with their former slaves and enemies have faced an even bleaker future than when they were part of the greater fleet searching for a homeworld to call their own. Galaxy One News recently conducted an exclusive interview with Captain Rezh'Naral vas Tevesani in an attempt to gain an insight into where these migrant exclusivists are heading and how they hope to get there, both literally and figuratively. G1N: Welcome, Captain. RNvT: A pleasure, Ms. Baeza. G1N: Can you explain to our viewers what being a separatist means? RNvT: Certainly. We hold that the geth do not have our best interest at heart, and despite the purported peace brokered by Commander Shepard and this supposed "legion", we have no need or want in joining with our oppressors in the farce of a false "peace." G1N: A false peace, what do you mean by that? RNvT: The geth would "integrate" with us and our suits to manage our "condition?" They caused our condition, Ms. Baeza. They slaughtered us like animals. What do you think happened to the children left behind when our forefathers departed Rannoch? Do you think our retreat was orderly and in neat lines onto ships? Do you think every quarian on Rannoch got onto a patiently waiting vessel? The infirm, the elderly? Those in hospitals? Where are the survivors? Where are the families left behind? They aren't on Rannoch, I assure you that. I have seen with my own eyes. G1N: You said last week this simply a form of "long revenge", can you clarify that? RNvT: Of course. It is often a dream or fantasy of the punished to enact the same thing on those who punished them in turn. The geth would like nothing more than to be our overlords, whether passively or overtly. They are simply reversing the roles that had been given to each of our races. Look how easily the reapers made them into warriors... you would trust them to manage your health? Ridiculous. They are machines, and machines only understand service. They are not people, Ms. Baeza. They are constructs created for labor and task, nothing more. Our people have sold themselves into willing slavery over the promise of going home... to a "home" the geth control. G1N: Do you have any proof that the geth are doing these things? RNvT: Madame, they would be integrated with our very bodies. Do you honestly believe that you would be able to tell the difference between your choice and theirs after a time? They will make us totally dependent on them, and then what happens after that will be willingly embraced by those foolish enough to engage in such lunacy. They waited until we were desperate and then proposed this ridiculous "peace"... need I remind you that we were winning handily in taking our home rightfully back for ourselves until Shepard interfered. This is the plan they came up with. Shepard betrayed us in return for geth help in subduing the Reapers. Should I remind you how the relays are being reconstructed? Should I mention whom it is the rebuilds the Citadel with such amazing efficiency? Organics won the battle, machines won the war, Ms. Baeza. G1N: Thank you for your time, Captain. RNvT: As always. While they would not give us clear numbers on how many quarians have refused the peace overtures offered by the geth, it is clear they do have a number of ships. One does wonder how they will survive with such reduced numbers, however. With so many relays gone, possibly forever, the number of places the new exile fleet can go is very small. Equally unknown is what they plan to do to fight what they consider the subjugation of their species. Category:Retrospective